Seven Deadly Sins
by Shenron-puppy and Dagger-kitty
Summary: The new school year begins and Warren is just giddy to be back...well as giddy as he can be cause he has a new friend joining his school. Oh the fun and...adventures they have! Rated for language.


Wrath: Hey guys. I am proud to present, The Seven Deadly Sins

Pride: Yoha

Shenron: HEY! Yoha is my word!

Dagger: Hello peeps.

Shenron: She stole my word!

Pride: Get used to it! I'm an ass, it's my pass time.

Shenron: You're a stupid head!

Dagger: Ok, Shenron needs new comebacks, that is certain.

Wrath: I agree.

Dagger: Would you care to do the disclaimer?

Wrath: I'll do it. None of us own anything that has to do with things owned by other people. If we said we did, we would be sued, and I don't have that kind of money.

Dagger: Nor do I.

Pride: .:beating Shenron over the head with a stick:. TAKE THAT!

Shenron: ACK! ON WITH THE FIC! .:runs away from Pride as fast as humanly possible:.

* * *

Chapter 1

The grounds were crowded with people, as the new school year began. Everyone was over-joyed at seeing the friends they couldn't see over the summer, and the new freshmen were ripe for the bullying. Warren was especially happy this year. An old friend of his was joining him this year at Sky High. In fact everyone else (a.k.a Layla, Will, Ethan, Zach, and Magenta) were happy to be back too. They wanted two things. One, to meet Warren's friend and two, for Warren to shut...the fuck...up!

He was wandering the grounds, looking for the new arrivals when he saw a familiar face coming towards him. He immediately turned and tried to escape but he'd already been spotted.

"What the hell? I didn't think I'd have to see your ugly mug until lunch...War." The familiar person was Pride, one of the seven Sin Sisters. She was 5"5' with long brown hair that hung to her ass. She had green eyes with gold colored flecks in them and pale skin, much like her other sisters. This was the wrong sister. He was actually looking for the youngest of the seven, not the oldest...and bitchiest.

"Where is Wrath?" Warren asked making an attempt at being polite as to avoid invoking her "powers."

"Oh! You mean the shadowy spot over there from which the flaming tennis ball of doom is emanating?"She asked, pointing to a spot on the grounds that was utterly black. Sure enough, a flaming tennis ball was coming out of the shadow, hitting the wall, and returning. Moments later he heard her voice shout at him.

"Warren? WAR?" Wrath appeared from the shadow, ran at him and, after a flying leap, wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Damn it's been a while!"

Warren put her back down on the ground and took a look at her. She hadn't changed really. Her hair was still a dark blood red with a single black streak, her eyes still an icy blue (surprising considering her power). She was taller now, around 5'6" and her eyes, despite retaining their color, had not retained their innocence. They were wary now, suspicious of everyone. The other thing that changed were her clothes. Where she once wore t-shirts and tank tops without anything over them, she now wore a black leather jacket, much like his, with loose blue jeans.

Pride took a look at the two of them, Wrath still clinging to his neck, and rolled her eyes.

"Greaaaaaaaaaaat. We've got yet another Lust on the loose."

"I am NOT turning into Lust dammit! I haven't even defiled anything yet." Wrath answered back smartly. They were talking about the middle sister, Lust, whose main power was seduction. She could, after physical contact, make any man sleep with her. Pride hated her guts to the point of wanting to squeeze them out and shish kebab them for dinner. Wrath actually kind of liked her, but only because she drove Pride nuts.

"Well, it sure seems like you are, I mean really. Pouncing on the poor boy like that, it's just WRONG!" Pride yelled at her.

"Since when do you care? Besides he did it to me when we were six." Wrath retaliated.

"YOU WERE SIX! Now you're old enough to fuck him if you really wanted!" Pride shouted, drawing attention to the trio.

"Can we just go to our class?" Warren asked, wanting to avoid a confrontation between the two sisters. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy a good fight...But he knew Wrath and Pride very well. He also knew the chances of the school still standing when they got done fighting was slim to none. And slim wasn't an option.

"Fine Soffy's, hope you have a fun time! I'm a senior so I'm going to enjoy this year immensely!" Pride joyfully cried out as she stalked towards her first class. Warren and Wrath walked to their first hour class as well. When they got there, the teacher was up front and announcing that they would have an assistant teacher this year.

"She's not here currently due to an issue of extreme importance (A/n aka tormenting the freshmen who're running late) but she will be here shortly." The teacher said, then she turned to the board. "In the meantime, I will start the lesson."

The class started and had been working for about ten minutes when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Ah..that must be her now."

Warren was praying silently. _Please not Pride. Not Pride, Anyone but Pride. I don't care if it's Royal fucking Pain, as long as it's NOT Pride!_ The door opened and in walked Pride, a nasty smirk on her face. Wrath instantly knew she was going to have some very bad luck for a very long time. Warren began uncharacteristically banging his head against his desk, hoping to pass out. Wrath began to shake her head at his antics before she realized he was probably the smart one. She started slamming her head against the wall next to her loudly.

"Mr. Peace. Ms...?"

"Sin...Wrath Sin."

"Ms. Sin, please stop destroying school property."

"Hello class. My name iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssss."Pride prolonged the "is." and up ran Wrath, jumping atop the teachers desk and saying, " The magnificent, stupendous, wondiferousPRIDE! And yes folks I am being mind controlled. Otherwise I wouldn't be up here right now."

She ran back to her seat and proceeded to bang her head on the wall, but harder this time. Pride was doubled over with laughter and Warren was rolling around on the floor, tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks. He pulled himself back up and dragged himself into his chair. Five minutes later, after the teacher managed to regain control of the class, Wrath had her hand under Warren's chair and was prepping her self to light his ass on fire when she felt Pride in her mind again.

_What the fuck do you want now?_

_I'm helping you dip shit._

_Helping me do what?_

_Set the dicks ass on fire of course! _She thought to Wrath. A huge fireball lit up in her hand and she grinned evilly.

"Hey War?"

"Yea?"

"I've got something for you."

"...Uh-huh."

At this point she moved the fireball up to his ass, effectively setting it on fire.

"GOD DAMN SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" He cried as he jumped up and ran out of the classroom, the teacher behind him shouting, "NO PROFANITY UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!"

Three periods later Wrath and Warren were in the library "studying" as Pride put it, when Warren decided to wage war against Wrath over the incident in first period.

"Why the hell did you set my ass on fire?"He asked. He looked down at the giant hole in his pants from the flame, noticing absentmindedly that the burns and blisters weren't there anymore.

"Because you were being an asshole." Wrath answered, her nose still stuck in her hero theory book. Warren put his hand over her book, and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Really? I was laughing at the person you despise, and you're mad at me? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He demanded angrily, being reminded to whisper by many people around them.

"You were laughing at me as well. I WAS THE ONE BEING CONTROLLED GOD DAMMIT!" Wrath argued back just as loud, ignoring the people hushing them.

"So what? SHE'S YOUR SISTER! It's not like I control either of you!" Warren shouted, setting Wrath's ass on fire. She jumped up out of her seat, putting it out as she did.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"THAT WAS REVENGE!" Warren shot back as he got up out of his chair.

"FUCK REVENGE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" It was about this point Pride walked in.

"Oooooo! Trouble in paradise me sees! Anyway, I have a few things to say before you two have at it." Pride said walking in between the two. She invoked her power so that whatever she wanted them to do, they would do. "First, you will not burn 101 Ways to Destroy Dignity and Pride. Second, you will not burn, maim, or kill me. And third, you will not kill each other. I have plans for both of you...I think. Now, I tell you, BEGIN!" and she slowly walked across the room and took a seat in one of the chairs closest to them.

Warren rolled his eyes and launched a fire ball, missing Wrath by about three feet.

"What the HELL was that? I'm standing four feet in front of you, and you MISSED! YOU FUCKING MISSED! YOU SUCK!"

"WHO SAID I WAS AIMING AT YOU!"

"OH I GET IT! Be noble, and all that, by getting rid of the rest of the students! WELL FUCK THAT!" and Wrath shot a flame ball at Warren. It missed by centimeters, hitting a book shelf nearby.

"HA! YOU MISSED!"

"Who said I was aiming at you, huh? I was getting rid of obstacles. WASN'T IT OBVIOUS!" Wrath yelled back. Both of their hands became engulfed in flame, the match had finally started. Wrath threw another fire ball, this one coming straight at Warren. Warren dodged it, and threw two at Wrath, one from each hand. Wrath dodged one, but the other hit her square in the right knee cap. He smirked at her, knowing that had to hurt. Wrath got up from the floor, glaring at him. Her arms shot out toward him, and made flame shoot out toward him. He ran up onto a table, and ran down the length of it. It caught fire as Wrath tried to burn him, and the table was just ashes after he got off. Two students had their eyebrows missing after that.

Warren jumped off a nearby chair and landed on the ground.

"HA! I SUCK? You still haven't-" a fire ball collided with his stomach as he was saying it.

"Hit you?" said Wrath, finishing his sentence, a cruel smile on her face. Warren got up, trying to breathe through his soot covered mouth. He when he got up, half of the library was on fire, and Pride was the only thing there that wasn't A) Running like a chicken with its head cut off, or B) Burning to the ground. He started chucking an arsenal of fire balls at Wrath, and she dodged them, while throwing fire balls of her own. After a few minutes of this, both ran out of fire power, but the library was completely destroyed. There were a few students left in there, but they were all hiding under things that were burning, and they had either hair missing on their arms, legs, or head, or they had burns on some part of their body.

Just their luck, Principal Powers choose that moment to appear.

"MR. PEACE! MS. SIN! DETENTION ROOM! NOW!" Her face was contorted with fury, her eyes narrowed down to nothing more then slits. She only proceeded to become angrier when she saw Warren and Wrath flip her off simultaneously. She reached out and grabbed both of them, dragging them from the burning ruins of the library.

Upon reaching the Detention Room, both of them were thrown in. Neither tried to power up as both knew it was a futile endeavor that would only serve to further piss of the principal.

"What the hell happened in there?" She demanded, her voice a low hiss.

Wrath scraped soot from underneath her fingernails and murmured, "Nothing. Just two extremely pissed off teenagers with the ability to control fire. Oh yea! And there was a grudge involved." Principal Powers looked at the girl incredulously.

"I don't care what was involved, you two will be staying here for the rest of the hour, lunch and fifth hour. If either of you so much as GLARE at each other, I will double your time. Got it?" Rather then wait for an answer, she stormed out, the door closing behind her with a hiss.

The pair sat in silence for several moments before Warren spoke. "Look, Wrath, I..." He was cut off by the hiss of the door. He put his head on his desk and awaited the worst...but it never came.

He looked up and saw a girl hugging Wrath warmly. His eyes did not betray his emotions but, inside, he was shocked. The girl let go of Wrath and scanned the room, noticing him instantaneously. She darted over to him, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Hi! I'm Greed. Do you want to come to dinner?" She said this very quickly and Warren almost had to tell her to slow down. He could see Wrath shaking her head frantically behind Greed's back, so he made the obvious choice.

"Of course."

Greed grinned widely and turned to leave. Wrath was banging her head against her desk, unable to believe what she had just heard. After the strange girl disappeared, Wrath turned to Warren.

"Please tell me my ears were deceiving me. Please tell me you didn't just agree to dinner."

"Fine, I won't tell you."

Wrath growled, rolling her eyes and responding, "You don't understand...It's Pride's turn to cook...she can't cook worth crap. What she calls food most people call toxic waste."

"Great...so I'm gonna get poisoned. Is that what you're trying to tell me? "

"Only if you eat the food."

Warren chuckled, a little unused to Wrath's humor, and stood. He stretched and settled in for a nap, Wrath copying him. The pair slept until Warren shot up, his ears perked and listening.

"I think I just heard the bell ring."

"Suuuuure...What class do we have next?" Wrath asked as she yawned loudly. Warren groaned upon looking at the schedule.

"P.E...with Boomer...and the Seniors."

"Shit...well we might as well resign ourselves to our fate. If I have to stay in here one more minute I'm gonna go blind from all the white." Warren chuckled again, Wrath's sense of humor getting to him. The two hefted their bags onto their shoulders and left the room, indicating that the bell really had rung. They moved towards the locker rooms and changed, moving towards the gym with iron firm resolve. That is, until they heard that they'd be playing 'Save the citizen'.

"Peace!...Pride! You're up!" Boomer shouted. The duo got suited up and prepared to fight.

"Hero or villain?" He asked Warren, not quiet trusting Pride.

"Hero."

Mr. Boomer shook his head saying, "No surprise there. Who do you want to fight?" Without thinking Warren choose.

"Wrath and Lash."

Both Wrath and Lash quirked an eyebrow, Wrath managing to look like a curious bad ass...Lash looking like a moron. The pair got strapped into the pads and stepped into the "arena." Lash glared at Wrath, his eyes holding a certain amount animosity.

"Would the villians like a moment to plan?" Boomer asked, barely able to contain a malicious chuckle.

Wrath grinned and nodded, pulling Lash over to the wall farthest from everyone else AND the heroes, Warren looking like he'd rather face hell than this.

"What's your power?" Were the first words to leave Lash's mouth.

"Fire. Anyways-"

"Fire? That's not going to do much against a FLAMETHROWER!" He said, his voice just below a shout.

"Shut up and listen stretch boy. I know Warren. And I know how to handle him. You just worry about my dear sister and keep her away from Peace. Got it?"

Lash glared, used to being the one giving the orders, not receiving them.

Boomer started up the buzzer and watched the soon to be record making game. Lash stretched out his arms, grabbing Pride and holding her still, not realizing that she was allowing him to do this. The duo kicked back and watched the pair of flamethrowers duke it out, Wrath ducking and dodging around the others punches and kicks, making the fight resemble an intricate dance. Warren still had yet to realize his partner was trapped at a minute. When he finally noticed he darted towards the fake citizen and had almost reached the wooden doll when Wrath came flying out of nowhere, tackling him, causing him to fall.

She pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply and (almost) passionately which, of course, throughly distracted him. The buzzer went off and a very stunned Coach Boomer announced the villains as victors. The students were very silent, unable to believe what they had just witnessed. Will stared at his friend as he sat next to him, the aforementioned firestarter looking very pissed.

"What just happened?" Stronghold asked, still trying to wrap his brain around what he'd just seen.

"The bitch fucking kissed me. She fucking kissed me during fucking Save the mother-fucking citizen in front of the entire fucking school. That's what the fuck just happened."

Layla shook her head at his use of the word fuck, but said nothing. After all, she valued her life more than that. The trio watched as Wrath and Lash dominated the sport, for lack of a better term, Wrath smirking cruelly as she set fire to student after student. The bell rang, signifying the end of the day and everyone filed out, several of the students sporting cuts and burns. Warren separated himself from the group and headed towards Wrath, his eyes burning a hole in her back. He finally caught up to her and looked her over, noticing that her eyes were slightly glazed over. "Lost?" He asked gruffly, his breath tickling her ear. She spun around, her fist accidentally/on purpose slamming into his nose.

"Oh I'm so sor-...oh it's just you." She said quietly, her eyebrows quirked. He not-so-lightly punched her arm, waiting for her to start moving again. She did so, turning around when she noticed him following.

"Are you stalking me or something?"

"No. Remember, I agreed to eat toxic waste at your house tonight?"

He really wasn't happy with her after STC but he had promised Greed he'd come and, after all, she hadn't pounced on him and made out with him.

"Oh yea. Well c'mon then." She waved him onto the bus she'd been boarding, heading towards what Wrath called home, and everyone else called 'Hell'. He prayed the home didn't live up to it's name.

* * *

Dagger: That was the fic.

Wrath: Yes, and Pride and SHenron are still going at it.

Shenron: DAMN IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! .: punches Pride in face :.

Pride: THAT HURT! .: punches Shenron back :.

Shenron: .: Starts crying :. SHE HIT ME!

Pride: YOU HIT ME FIRST!

Wrath: They are both just big babies.

Dagger: I agree. Anyway, please R&R.

Wrath: Yes, don't be one of those people who just come and read, comment on it too, we like the good, and the bad.

Dagger: You didn't even write this.

Wrath: So?

Pride: Never again will I be around you IDIOTS!

Shenron: SEE YA! I wonder what people we are going to have with us next time! The androids hate ya!


End file.
